Kaa
Kaa the Snake is a sneaky Python who first appeared in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Jungle Book. He is always hungry and is willing to hypnotise his prey in order to eat them. Kaa is also known for being persuasive and tricky for has he tried to get Mowgli by hypnotizing him first then eat him, but Bagheera stopped him to save Mowgli. He was about to do the same thing to Bagheera but Marty kicked the tree, causing the viberation to make Kaa to fall down and slithered away in disappointment. Later in the movie, Kaa misguidedly took Mowgli while Baloo and Bagheera do nothing but argue and the lougers failed to even notice ( Though it's not even known why the lougers not notice Kaa taking Mowgli). Kaa tries to explain to Mowgli that he wanted to apologize and redeem himself which is the truth since he thought that Bagheera, Baloo, Spongebob and his friends were gonna do nothing but blunder and try to return him to the man village. Kaa wins Mogli over by promising to him a friendship suggesting that he can live with him. Before Kaa can keep Mowgli warm with his coils, (ironic cause Snakes are cold blooded) Shere Khan, and his partners, Zira, Makunga, Nuka, and Plankton stops by after hearing Kaa's singing. As Shere Khan is looking for Mowgli, Kaa is forced to hide the boy. Kaa is able to trick Shere Khan into believing that Mowgli is nowhere in the area, despite that, Shere Khan choose to inspect Kaa's coils. Shere Khan walks off to continue the search, leaving Kaa safe to admit his disgust for the tiger. When Kaa shivers after seeing the tiger walk off, Mowgli awakens. Meanwhile, Kaa takes a moment to pity the helpless Mowgli - at that point - Mowgli pushed Kaa's coils to the ground. Due to trying to hidehim from the villains, Mowgli assumed that Kaa lied, assuring Mowgli that he was trying to protact him from Shere Khan and his allies, but before he could even complete that sentence, is once again stopped by a knot in his tail, which he slipped, which make Mogli thought he was gonna attack, and ran away. fearing for Mogli's well being, he slithers to find Spongebob and Friends to warn them of Shere Khan and that Mogli is unprotacted, showing that his intendtions have become good, for some odd reasons, even to this day, it has not been explain why Kaa had a change of heart, Kaa himself wasn't very sure himself, but a reason may soon be annoused. Kaa finally proofed his wroth when he actselly saved Mogli while Baloo and the lougers battled Shere Khan and his allies. After Zira, Makunga, and Nuka was defeated, Shere Khan, in a rage that he could not defened most of his allies, takes his rage out on Baloo! Mogli tries to convince Kaa that they must help Baloo, but as Kaa was about to say that only fire can scare off Shere khan, a thunder blot hits a tree and sets it on fire, convinent enough. Kaa only warns Mogli to be careful. After Shere Khan ran off, and the Hyenas took care of Plankton, they mourn for the appearent loss of Baloo, even Kaa was sadden by this, cause according to the spin-off siries, Jungle cubs, Kaa and Baloo were friends in a young age. at the end, after Mogli was returned, in return for forgiving Kaa for his earlier grievence, and allowing him to do his part to save Mogli, he offers to take the shell lougers to china to rest and meet his famous niece. increditbly, after they accseted, and when the Hyenas desided to hang around in India to ensure Mogli enterinally stays in his village home, Baloo returns, alive and well, much to the surprase of everyone, and the annoyed, shocked, and angered suprease of Bagheera, cause of all the nice things he said when he thought Baloo was dead, only to see that it was unnessersary. Kaa appeantly joins them, cause Kaa appearently wants redeem himself to the lougers even thether other then his part to saving Mogli. In Spongebob's adventures of Kung Fu Panda, he is Viper's uncle, and because of this, Viper will always tolerate him or thoses who are with him, no matter what stupid thing has accured, although Po was made a brief exsection. Kaa sometimes call Viper "my little niece". In Spongebob's adventures of Dinosaur, he remembers in Spongebob's adventures of Mulan, were Iago comitted sacrifice to save the Squad from Jafar. he then assured Cynder that no harm will came to Iago, cause Cynder was discouraged that Iago has to risk himself winning Thundera over, even though it's because Iago is the only one Thundera trusts. Kaa is a master hypnotise, however his cheering up skills are questionable at best, while he means well, he sometimes "over do it" and hypnotised the person he's cheering up, and would requre Viper, his niece, or Bagheera if Viper is not here or not already on it, to hit him silly. this is so because Kaa is a big snake, and actselly has the body size to actselly eat a full grown human, or any other creature. also, to avoid personal embrassment apart from Kaa getting hit, cause it's better then having Kaa unintendtionally kill and eat the person he's trying to cheer up. Kaa loves Viper very much because she is the bravest and the sweetest niece he ever had. Kaa is like the well meaning but really silly uncle to the louge, even an actual uncle to Viper. it has been reveled he has kids of his own, but were lost in a freak monsoon. they were reveled as Lola Boa and Savio, while Lola was able to be good, Savio was shifted into darkness, much to Kaa's dismay. it is rumored that Kaa has secret plans to try and save and cure Savio of his darkness, and only Lola boa, Viper, and maybe Sir Hiss that are aware of this, and even promise to keep it a secret and even take part in the atempt, cause Kaa fears that he won't be supported by the Lougers, exspiecaly not the penguins who are enemies of Savio. since Kaa is reveled to be a python, it's likey he adouted Lola and Savio and they grew to acset Kaa as their father some time before the alege freak monsoon. Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Shell Louge Squad Members Category:Snakes